Living With Tom Hiddleston
by addisongac
Summary: You try out for a movie and travel to the UK alone with no money or a place to stay. Tom Hiddleston is also in the movie, you both meet each other. With no where to go he takes you in, and lets you live with him for a while. Tom Hiddleston X Reader
1. Chapter 1

***I tried to put a lot of detail into this story, and I'm not the best at spelling, but oh well, anyway I have more to this story and if you think its good enough I'll publish the next chapter* **

Your whole life people have asked you this one question "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Well you had no clue, you were just a little girl at that time. You thought maybe a teacher or a model. In the first grade you had a little graduation and one of the things each student had to say was what they wanted to be when they get older, you on the other hand still didn't know, so you said the first thing that came to your mind, "a ninja." The crowd sat there in silence thinking that was the most stupidest thing they ever heard, but they clapped instead to be nice.

You were now 13 and knew what you wanted to be, an actress. You wanted this career because, all you saw on TV were actors and actress saying that they have fun on set of filming, plus you had a major crush on a british actor named Tom Hiddleston. No one in this world is perfect but you thought Tom was, he had everything, the accent, the looks, and the personality. Throughout high school you took drama class, and all your teachers thought you had what it would take to be an actress. That thought made you so happy, since your biggest dream was to be in a movie with Tom.

Later came college, which was quite easy, you took fine arts in drama. The teachers and students thought you were amazing and kept saying that you just had to move to California and get in a show or play in a movie. After about 3 years of college it was time for you to graduate. You walk in a long line of fellow students that you would miss, your all standing on the stage with tears running down your checks in amazement that you've come this far in life. You all throw your caps in the air, so now you've graduated.

You moved to a small house and are living by yourself with a sucky job. So you walk into your room, sit on your bed, grab your laptop and search if theres any small movies that you could audition for. You see one thats inserting, tilted "War Horse". You notice that its going to be world wide which made you nervous, but you needed the money, you read the parts that needed to be played and saw one simple part you could play. Sitting there zoned out you think (should I really try out for this part?) Yes you should what's the worst that could happen? After rethinking the whole thing you see that "The" Tom Hiddleston himself will be in the movie. You had a fangirl moment that lasted five minutes. You had to be in the movie now since he'll be in there. Finally you calm down.

Later that day you fill out the application and send a video recording of the role you tried out for. Feeling so excited and both nervous you lay down in your bed, you notice it was getting late so you try to get some sleep, which didn't really work out.

It's now 1:47 a.m. sound asleep in bed, your phone goes of saying you have an email. Half awake you open it and read..It said you got the part and you need to be in the United Kingdom in about a week.

"Okay" you said as you fall back in bed.

"...WAIT...THE UK!?.." you said in a scream.

You've never left the United States nor flown in an airplane. That made you very nervous ( OMG what's it like in an airplane...more importantly the UK) you thought to yourself.

You laid back down and fell asleep once more.


	2. Chapter 2

***You guys have asked for it and here it is the 2 chapter. There will be more, and I hope I did ok with it***

It's been a week since that night, and your on your way to the airport, with all these different feels. You were happy, and scared, you thought maybe the plane would fall out of the sky or crash. But you were happy, because you would meet Tom, and other amazing actors. Finally you made it to the airport and did everything you had to do to aboard the plane, which was very confusing. Your now flying high up in the sky, looking down you saw the ocean far down below, that made you a little air sick. You lay back in your seat, put you earbuds in and fell asleep. After some time you made it to your destination.

You roam the different streets not really sure what part of the country you were in. Before you left your house you printed a copy of the address of where you were supposed to go. After giving the town a long gaze you call a taxi. Later you arrive at a big set of actors, cameras, and horses. Walking around you bump into a man which was the director.

"Oh I'm so sorry I-"

"No no it's fine, who are you?"

"I'm one of the actress from the US. I just arrived and have no clue what to do or where to go."

"Ah yes I remember you, you start your filming in a...long time from now."

"Really?...wait is Tom Hiddleston here?"

"Yes he's on set 7 working right now, but he'll be done for the day in 5 minutes...why?"

"I have no where to stay and no money, can I stay with him until...well you know what I mean"

"Alright yes you may go, walk down this road and take a right and you should see him"

"K thanks sir bye!"

You run in the direction he told you to take, feeling excited, you made it to the set, looked up and there he was Tom, your love since seventh grade. You stood there watching him act, in amazement knowing he was right there a few feet away from you. After a while he walked into a tent to change. You run to the door of the tent waiting for him to walk out. Tom finally came out and saw you.

"Hi I'm (Name) I'm a big fan and also an actress in the movie."

"Well its very nice to meet you"

"May I ask a very important question?"

"Sure go right ahead"

"Okay so I'm from America, this is my first time here, and I have no where to stay, I'm broke, and your one of the only people I know here and trust so... could I live with you until my time being please Tom?"

"Uh...well, this is so sudden. I'm having to rent a flat because my house is on the far side of the UK. Let me think... if you and I get to know each other more and that I can trust you then sure you may live with me" he said

"Ok, since your done for today and I'm not working then-"

"Would you like to go out for tea with me?"

"Oh yes I would love that. And we could get to know each other then"

You both made your way to the parking lot, you put your stuff in the back of his car.

"OH MY GOD WHY IS THE WHEEL ON THE OTHER SIDE!" you screamed

"Thats how cars look like here."

"WHY ARE WE DRIVING ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD TOM!"

"Thats how we drive here as well." he said with a laugh.

"Oh well I told you I'm new here."

Tom drove you two to a little tea shop. You both got your tea, sat down at a table and began to talk.

Spending a long time there drinking, talking, laughing together you felt different... Like you didn't really fangirl, you acted as if he was a normal person, happy. Tom got up, walked over to the counter, paid the lady you two's meal. You followed behind him, and got in the car. He stared at you for a moment.

"Well I think the answer is yes, you may live with me." he said with a smile


	3. Chapter 3

***I have no idea what its like in the United Kingdom so if I said something wrong in the story about the country, then I'm sorry. I've never been to the UK and I'm making all this stuff up. But I hope you like this new chapter*****  
**

With your mind full of so many thoughts, you two pull up to a small flat. Well it looked small from the outside at least. You walked out of the car looking around at the town. Tom grabbed your luggage and made his way up stairs, you quickly follow behind him. When you finally walked through the door the flat looked huge, you were dumbfounded. Tom walked out of a room, and grabbed your hand, leading back into the room.

"This is your room."

"Okay, looks cozy"

He showed you around of what now was your new home. You walked into your room and unpacked. It was so quiet...to quiet. You walked into the living room, Tom wasn't there.

"Tom?!"

"I'm in here darling"

You followed his voice to a larger room which was his. He was unpacking as well. You guessed he still had some clothes he didn't unpack from him staying earlier.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Getting settled in."

"What are we gonna do later?"

"...Sleep"

"Oh ok."

You walked out of the room and into the kitchen snooping around for something to eat. Still searching Tom stood behind you, which really scared you because you thought he went to bed already.

"Looking for something" he said with a smirk

"Yeah I'm a little hungry"

He went up the the refrigerator and handed you something

"Do you like pudding?"

"Yes thank you" you said with a big smile

"Well off to bed we've got a big day tomorrow"

"K...night"

You went into your room, sat on your bed and finished you pudding, think of what you two were gonna do tomorrow and why it was going to be a big day. You changed into some comfortable clothes, cut the lights off, and went to bed.

Later in the night you woke up, and could not go back to sleep. So you got up and knocked on Tom's door.

"Tom I can't sleep"

A moment went by and finally he opened the door.

"What" he said in a tired like voice. Which you could tell he was in a deep sleep.

"I...I'm sorry I couldn't sleep."

He rubbed his eyes and walked passed you. He sat on the couch motioning you to come sit by him.

"Come here, lets talk."

"Okay...hi there"

"Hello, now tell me why can't you sleep" Tom said in an annoyed voice

"I don't know, I guess its because I'm not use to sleeping away from home."

"Well this is our home now."

"I know I just need some time to adjust to it"

"How about you go lay down in your bed and I'll stay in there until you fall asleep."

"Okay"

You two slowly made your way to your room. You laid down in it and waited for you to get tired. Tom on the other hand sat there at the edge of the bed drooped over asleep. So you wake him up and walked him to his room.

"WAIT I NEED TO STAY WITH YOU!" he said in a loud tone as if he was drunk.

"No no you need to rest, good night." you said with a chuckle

"Good night" he said as he fell back into bed."

For the rest of the night you got a lot of good sleep.

It was now late morning. And you woke up to see Tom shaking you telling you to get up.

"Come on now time to get up, we have a big day remember."

"Alright, alright I'm up. Sorry I'm not use to the time change"

You got out of bed and changed in to some clothes, brushed your hair, and finished getting ready for the day. You walked out of the room and saw Tom making breakfast. You grabbed a plate and ate. Tom finished eating before you and was now getting ready to leave.

You sat in the passenger seat really happy

"Where are we going?"

"Today we are going shopping."

"...Okay"

Its not that you weren't happy, you were. You just weren't a big fan of shopping because it took forever. You two made it to a grocery store.

"What would you like?"

"Wow I'm not sure" you said in amazement

After a long, long time of shopping you were back at the flat. You helped Tom get all the stuff inside and put u.

"Now what?"

"What do you want to do"

"How about we ride around town, remember this is all new to me."

"Okay lets go."

For the rest of the day you both walked into shops buying a bunch of souvenirs, being a tourist. After a long day of adventure you were back home (the flat) and laid on the couch. Tom walked up to you.

"I have to go to work tomorrow"

"Okay...so your gonna film, but I'm not."

"Yes"

"May I come along?"

"Yes of corse, I'm not gonna get you stay here by yourself" he said with a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

***This chapter was a little ****weird, and maybe hard to understand while reading it. Anyway it has more to it and the other chapters will come***

After an awesome day of exploring you were very tired.

"Tom I'm hungry"

"I'll fix us some dinner."

In an instant you were sound asleep. While Tom was cooking he glanced at you and saw that you fell asleep. He walked over to you and tried to wake you up but instead you just playfully hit his arm as if telling him to leave you alone. Tom picked you up, carried you to your room, put you in bed, and gently kissed your head. "Goodnight." he whispered.

It was now morning and once again Tom had to wake you, but this time it was extra early. When he woke you up, you nearly jumped out of your skin, it scared you so much. Tom left, for you to get ready. About five minutes later you come out of the room with a jacket in your hand. "Sorry, we don't have enough time to eat right now. Hurry lets get a move on." You followed behind him, shut and locked the door. You both left very quickly. Sitting there in silence you stared out of the window thinking. ( Ugh why so early!? ) But you were happy that you had the chance to be there with him, you were very thankful. The flat was quite far from where the set was so it took a while to get there.

Tom drove up to a parking lot next to a bunch of people and horses. He ran to them and into a changing tent. You got out of the car and walked towards the crowd.

"Hi Mr. Spielberg."

"Hello...your time to shoot is in two weeks, why are you here?"

"Remember I'm living with Hiddleston, and he has work today so I had to come too. I also wanted to walk around and meet some of the other actors."

"Okay just don't get lost"

You walked over to the tent, Tom went in and waited. About two minutes passed by and he came out in his uniform. ( He looked _so_ hot ) A little bit of your fangirl was boiling inside you. "Wow you look amazing. I'm uh- just gonna...go explore the set. I'll be back when your done." Tom (or Captain Nicholls) was looking down at you with his gorgeous eyes. "Okay see you later." he said with a smile. You turned around and awkwardly walked away with your heart racing thinking ( Oh my, he looks _so_ sexy in his uniform )

Walking down the dirt road you saw a man that looked familiar. Benedict Cumberbatch. He was also one of the actors you really liked. Heart feeling heavy you stopped in the middle of the road, and stared at him from a distance. He took notice that you were looking at him, he waved at you. You waved back, and thought maybe it would be okay to go meet him. So you slowly made your way toward him.

"Hi Mr. Cumberbatch."

"Hello. I saw you staring at me back there."

"Yeah...I'm one of the actresses in the movie, I'm living with Tom Hiddleston."

"Really? Why?"

"I had no where to go so he took me in, and now were room mates."

"Cool...Oh sorry I must go, it's time for me to be on camera. Its was nice to meet you. Hope we can see each other again."

"Same here, bye."

Benedict rushed to set four and began to act next to Tom. You ran to them and stood there watching the two men act. It was an amazing site and just the thought of them being so close to you. After a while you looked around and saw a fence with at least a dozen horses in it. Being so curious you went to them. You saw a man bring two horses to the fourth set, one brown and the other black, they were so beautiful. A white one walked up to you, she was so gentle and soft. A voice behind yelled at you to get away from them. You jumped and turned around to see Tom, messing with you. "Tom oh my god you scared me. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be working?"

"Right now were on break. I was just checking up on you."

"Well it was pretty impressive, the way you changed your voice like that."

"Thank you."

"Oh I met Benedict Cumberbatch earlier"

"He told me that you two met. He's a good man. By the way I should be done soon" "Okay"

Tom was called to set eight to do one more scene. Every time he left you, you felt lonely. You finish your tour around the place. The sun was now going down and it was cold, so you put your jacket on, and walked to the car. In the distance you could see a tall man's silhouette coming toward you, it was Tom. He looked tired, and said "Since I worked extra hard today I don't have to come back in at least a week."

Now the sun was completely down, traveling down the road you sat in your seat with the radio very loud jamming out. The whole time Tom had a smirk on his face but you didn't mind it, you just had the time of your life, with him singing along to the music. When about ten minutes later you two drove up to a restaurant and got food to go. For the rest of the time you were embarrassing Tom in a funny/cute way with your silly dances in the passenger seat, with a big smile on his face. You both make it back to the flat, finish eating your dinner, and make your way to bed. After about five minutes you hear something.

"Damn it!" You slowly open your door and saw Tom.

"Oh, I'm sorry I cursed. Did I wake you up?"

"No thats fine, What's wrong?"

"The bloody air conditioner stopped working."

"Oh..." It may seem like it wouldn't be a problem, but the flat got hot really fast. You change into a tank top.

"We won't be able to get it fixed until a day or two."

"That's okay I don't mind. Are you sleepy?" you asked with a grin

"No."

Tom took his shirt off and chased you around the flat with water. It made you so cool, and it was fun. You threw a cup full of water at Tom's face, he laughed. You two were soaked with water running down your bodies chasing each other around. Moments later someone knocked on the door. It was a neighbor telling y'all to stop. But did you? Hell no it was the best night ever. It's not like anyone can just chase Tom Hiddleston around shirtless.

Time went by of fun, and Tom laid down on the couch with his eyes barely open. You stood there waiting for him to fall asleep, and he did. You laid next beside him, then kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."


	5. Update

Hey guys I can't post anymore fanfic because my house got flooded and I lost everything. Yes everything, my computer, clothes, basically my whole life. I'm very sad, and my family is having to move everything in the house out. But we will either move back in two weeks or move to a new place.

Here's the Story

Okay so there's a big storm heading to my town. And yeah it was pretty bad. My school let everyone out early that day and I was happy because I normally love storms with lightning and thunder, because thunder reminds me of someone and that someone reminds me of someone I really love (Loki). Anyway I stayed up later than normal watching a movie on my school computer witch had all my fanfiction on. The movie stopped working so I go to bed. It was night time and the sky was bright, the whole time from lightning, yeah one bolt after another, nonstop. It was then 2 a.m. and my mom is yelling at me to wake up and I did. I was standing in ankle deep water, rushing and rising in my room on my carpet floor. I ran into the living room and jump on my sofa, where my cat was. My mom was freaking out. The front door was open and the water out there and in my house was even, now knee deep. I see my neighbor come towards my house, thankfully he helps us. I'm in my pj's barefoot with my wet phone and cat sitting in the brand new car half full of water. The roads looked like an ocean. We finally made it to my grandparents house, I was in shock almost throwing up and dizzy. I went back to bed knowing that everything I own was gone, my computer, tablet, all my chargers were on my floor flooded with water.

The next day

My friend texted me "Hey" well I was still in shock and was a little pissed and I explained it to her and she wanted to help, but couldn't because the road was gone. My landlady want all of my shit out of the house that day, yeah all the beds, sofa, dressers, everything. We had no one that would help except two of my moms friends, one of my friends, and her family. My driveway was covered in water, and we got most of the stuff out, but it was a pain in the ass.

Now I'm very tired and in a lot of pain. I had to go to the school and figure all that crap out. Oh and guess what the week I go back we have to take that major testing. I hate my new bus driver. He hates me. I am now living with my grandparents

So yeah I have been through so much lately and need some faith and hope. Please forgive me if it takes a while until I get on fanfiction again. :(


End file.
